


Christmas Drinks

by ElladoraRedbeard



Series: Coming over [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Jealous Greg Lestrade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: Greg was invited over at Christmas Eve for drinks at 221B Baker Street.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Coming over [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450175
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Drinks

Greg loved Christmas. Really.

Or at least, the idea of Christmas. Spending time with loved ones, everyone dressed up and giving gifts. That part he loved.

The fact that more crimes happened during the holidays, he didn't love. Sherlock did, he reckoned. The younger man probably loved every and all excuses to avoid _unnecessary_ things like Christmas. Plus, he loved puzzles, solving crimes.

Though Greg could remember Sherlock mentioning something about how boring crime was during Christmas, how banal. That crime was far too predictable, family feuds boiling over, and crimes of passion which weren't any challenge at all.

This year, Greg had been lucky and had been able to get a week off from work, starting Christmas morning. He had gotten back together with his wife at the end of November, after running into her at the grocery store. Both of them had been willing to give it another go, and if they survived the holidays at her parents for a week, they'd move back in together. He was glad to have gotten another chance to save his marriage and so he'd be putting his best foot forward in the coming week.

On the 24th of December she'd leave for Dorset, but he wouldn't make it that evening. He had to work until 8 p.m. and so they decided he'd drive up there in the morning. When John had asked about his plans, he'd suggested he'd spent Christmas Eve at Baker Street, doing a low profile Christmas drink with John's girlfriend, Mrs. Hudson and Molly Hooper. Sherlock would of course also be in attendance, if only for the fact that he lived with John.

When Greg arrived, Sherlock was playing the violin for Mrs. Hudson who was, as always, delighted with Sherlock, when he played the violin. Greg got a glass of wine from John, and he'd leaned against the doorway to watch Sherlock play, and later on blunder over John's girlfriend's name. Greg had been barely able to keep his amused snort to himself.

A few moments later, Molly walked in. Greg was very impressed by the dress she was wearing, and he cursed himself. He was going to spend a week in Dorset with his wife to try and save his marriage, he didn't need his eyes straying to a girl who was at least twenty years younger than him. Still, he had to be polite, so he offered her a glass of wine, as Sherlock called John over to watch something on the laptop he was typing away at.

Greg rolled his eyes, the man couldn't ever stop working, could he?

"Thank you. Wasn't expecting to see you." Molly said, when Greg passed her the glass. "I thought you were gonna be in Dorset for Christmas?"

"That's first thing in the morning, me and the wife. We're back together. It's all sorted." He grinned at her, while reminding himself that he was trying to save his marriage, not flirting with anyone else.

"No, she's sleeping with a P.E. teacher." Sherlock said carelessly, as if what he was saying didn't make Greg's stomach turn over in sudden nausea.

Greg fell silent, he should have expected something like this, from either his wife, or Sherlock really.

His wife, well, who had he been kidding when he thought they would be able to save their marriage? When they had met up for the second time after running into each other, the first thing she asked, was how Sherlock was and if he was still coming over. He had seen the disappointment when he had answered that the man was fine, and still came over at least once a week. But he had ignored the the look on her face, as he had no intention of asking Sherlock to stop, and to be frank, he never would.

And well, Sherlock, of course he would just blurt out that Greg's wife was cheating on him on Christmas Eve. Because who cared about social niceties?

Luckily Molly distracted everyone and he fled into the kitchen to get a glass of something stronger.

Sherlock, however, wasn't aware of the blunder he had just made, and trampled headlong into another one.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him."

"Sorry, what?" Greg saw Molly stiffening where she stood, and filled another glass with the whiskey he had just been pouring for himself.

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."

John hissed at Sherlock to take a day off and Greg took the glass and put it down in front of the obnoxious detective. "Shut up and have a drink." He said with a stern look at the younger man.

But Sherlock did not shut up and have a drink. No, the man continued to make an arse of himself by spouting out loud the deductions he had made about the bright red present on top of the bag Molly had brought in. Nobody seemed able to move as they continued to watch the train wreck unfold, and Greg wished he could strangle the other man sometimes. Especially when he started insulting Molly's body until the idiot trailed off as he turned over the tag that was attached to the present.

Greg could see the shock on his face, and he could barely keep himself from punching the other man, realising, like everyone else in the room, that the present was for Sherlock.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. _Always_." Molly said, fighting back tears.

Sherlock turned to walk away, but changed his mind, and actually apologized, stunning everyone.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." He said and then gently kissed her on the cheek. Greg stared at the man, not knowing what to think of the nausea that had returned, even fiercer than when Sherlock had told him about his cheating wife.

Before anyone could say anything though, an orgasmic sigh echoed through the room, which Molly hastily exclaimed wasn't her.

"No, it was me." Sherlock said.

"My God, really?!" Greg exclaimed, shocked, and even more nauseated.

"My phone." Sherlock answered with an irritated look at Greg, as if the DI should have realised that. He hadn't of course, because who would have such a sound as a text alert. Greg watched as Sherlock read the text and then turned to the mantelpiece to pick up a small present wrapped in red. Sherlock excused himself and went to his bedroom with the present, ignoring John's question if he ever replied to the texts.

John went after Sherlock as soon as the man closed the bedroom door behind him, and minutes later their evening was cut short as apparently a woman would soon be found dead. Sherlock left in a hurry when Mycroft called him, taking Molly with him as she was needed at the morgue.

Everyone was left confused, except, obviously, John, so they all turned to him. John explained about Irene Adler and that she had texted Sherlock ever since the two of them had met a couple of weeks before. The nausea that Greg was feeling increased tenfold, so Greg begged off, saying he wanted to go to bed early as he was still going to Dorset in the morning. Not that he was planning on it, at least not without calling his wife first. 

* * *

Later that night as he was replaying the events of the evening in his bed, Greg was confused by the nausea. He knew why he had been nauseous when Sherlock told him about his wife, of course he'd be, finding out his wife was cheating on him. Everyone would be nauseous.

The nausea when Sherlock kissed Molly was also easily explained, the girl was gorgeous, and of course Greg was a bit jealous that the man held the attention of such a beautiful woman.

His nausea about the texting with the woman, however, didn't make sense.

_Unless._

Unless he hadn't been jealous of Sherlock kissing Molly.

But of Molly being kissed by Sherlock. But that didn't make sense either.

Or did it?

Greg was bisexual, he'd always known that, though he'd never acted on it, as he had met his wife in college and they had been together until she left him.

And well, Sherlock was a gorgeous man, who was also incredibly clever. Greg's type of men had always been intelligent men, who were a bit rude. Sherlock was both of these things, although rude was putting it mildly.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh no.

Oh dear Lord no.

He was in love with the man.

His wife was going to kill him, not that she'd have a leg to stand on.

Hell, _Sherlock_ was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Greg finally realises how he feels!!!


End file.
